King of My Heart
by Cho Hyun-ae
Summary: bagaimana kyumin menghabiskan 'joy day' lets check this out..n happy kyuminday to all kyumin shippers


**King Of my Heart**

Cho Hyun Ae Presents

Happy Kyumin day ^^

* * *

"Blam!"

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya setelah menghabiskan sesi berendam di air hangat yang dimulainya sejak setengah jam lalu. Ia melirik sekilas namja yang sudah menjadi roommate-nya selama 6 tahun ini tengah serius bermain starcraft, sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kaca seraya mengeringkan rambut blonde miliknya.

"Pakai baju tanpa lengan lagi, eoh?" Sungmin sedikit berjengit kaget mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada tak bersahabat itu.

"Aish! Kau mengagetkanku, Kyu!" protesnya sebal. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun melalui cermin dihadapannya, namja tampan itu jelas sudah mem-pause permainannya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya yang menunjukan rasa tak suka.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Chagi." Suara merdu itu kali ini terdengar melembut. Kyuhyun men-shutdown laptopnya. Sudah pasti Sungmin-nya lebih menarik dari pada sekedar game dalam

PC. Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, ia malah tanpa sadar mem-pouty bibir berbentuk M-nya dan membuat bayangan dalam cermin itu semakin sempurna.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati namja manis yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitas mengeringkan rambutnya. "Kemarilah, sini aku bantu keringkan." Kyuhyun menyentuh lembut lengan telanjang Sungmin sebelum mengambil alih handuk yang digenggam sang kekasih dan kemudian menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk diatas tempat tidur mereka bersamanya. Sedangkan Sungmin? Hanya pout menggemaskan itu saja yang sedari tadi masih bertahan dibibirnya. Aegyo king ini ngambek rupanya.

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap lembut rambut blonde milik Sungmin dengan handuk ditangannya, berusaha membuat helaian halus itu menjadi lebih kering, beruntung tubuhnya yang memang lebih tinggi dari sang kekasih mempermudah pekerjaannya saat ini.

"Aku suka rambut orange-mu dulu, kau tampak manis. "

"Oh ya?" komentar Sungmin singkat.

"Tentu. Aku juga suka rambut hitammu kemarin, membuatmu semakin tampan, Kau tahu?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu. " kali ini sebuah senyuman manis muali mengembang di bibir berwarna merah muda menggoda milik Sungmin setelah mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak suka rambut blonde-mu. Rambut ini membuatku kesal." Dan komentar Kyuhyun kali ini sukses membuat Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya. Kyuhyun masih mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, namun kata-katanya barusan berhasil membuat Sungmin sakit hati dan membuat mood namja manis ini kembali memburuk.

"Aku tidak suka karena warna rambutmu saat ini membuat orang-orang semakin memperhatikan Sungminku." Handuk tadi kini sudah digantikan dengan jari-jari kokoh milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sesekali menyisir lehaian lembut rambut Sungmin.

"Rambut ini membuat Sungminku tampak tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan, membuat Sungminku semakin menawan, dan aku benci itu, karena membuatku semakin sulit untuk menjaga milikku yang paling berharga. "

Rasa kesal itu berubah menjadi perasaan berbunga-bunga seiring setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir kyuhun. Namja berambut ikal itu memang terbilang jarang melontarkan kata-kata romantis untuk Sungmin, tak heran wajah imut Sungmin seketika merona kala mendengar ekspresi cinta dari sang kekasih.

"Kau selalu berhasil membuatku cemburu, Min." Kyuhyun sudah melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu sang namja-chingu, membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat tubuhya. Bibirya mengecup ringan puncak kepala Sungmin, seolah menunjukan betapa ia mencintai Sungminnya.

"Kyu…." Bisik Sungmin, sepertinya pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan mampu menarik seluruh perbendaharaan kata-kata keluar dari otaknya dan hanya meninggalkan sebaris nama Cho Kyuhyun dalam pikirannya.

"Tapi lain kalau kita sedang berduaaan seperti ini." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya yang kini bersandar pada dada bidang seorang Kyuhyun.

"Ini warna rambut favoritku kalau kita sedang berduaan, Chagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau tampak sangat cantik dengan rambut blonde dan pipi yang merona pink seperti sekarang."

"Aish, Aku nam-"

"Araseo, aku tahu Kau namja sayangku. Aku sudah melihat buktinya dengan mata-kepalaku sendiri." Rona merah muda mulai kembali menjalari kedua pipi putih Sungmin. "bahkan menyentuhya." Saat ini warna pink itu bahkan sudah sampai ke telinganya. "Dan menggenggamnya dengan jari-jariku." Kyuhyun sengaja mendekatkan bibinya ke telinga Sungmin. "Kemudian mengulum-"

"Yaa! Kyu! Kau mesuuummm!" Sungmin refleks mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di tubuhnya, wajahnya meroma parah mendengar penuturan sesat sang kekasih.

"Hahahaha! Nde, Kau namja dan cantik. Apa itu salah, Chagi?" Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah imut namja chingu-nya. mereka bukan satu-dua kali melakukan hubungan badan, bahkan Sungmin kadang bersikap liar dengan mengambil alih permainan mereka. Mengapa anak ini masih saja tersipu malu saat Kyuhyun melancarkan dirty talk padanya?

"A-anii ̴ "

"Hanya kau yang terlihat cantik dimataku, Chagi. Dan tentu saja melebihi semua yeoja yang ada dimuka bumi ini. " gombal Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali men-pout bibir plump miliknya. Bukan pout kesal seperti tadi, yang ini dibubuhi sedikit senyum dan mata berbinar penuh kebahagiaan. "Ah, satu lagi, aku suka bagaimana rambutmu terlihat sedikit bercahaya saat kau berkeringat sehabis sesi percintaan kita. Dan aku suka menyusupkan jari-jariku kedalamnya saat kau memanjakan aku dibawah sana, Chagiya ̴ "

"Kyuhyuuun!" ucapan mesum sang kekasih kali ini sontak membuat Sungmin berdiri dan kini menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah muda seperti buah persik.

Kyuhyun berusaha meredam tawanya sebelum kembali membujuk Sungmin. "Araseo, Chagiya. Jangan marah,nde? Aku berjanji tidak akan mnggodamu lagi. " Kyuhyun kali ini menarik-narik lengan Sungmin berusaha membuat namja manis itu kembali duduk bersamanya.

"Shireo! Aku mau berangkat ke sukira sekarang juga."

"Sudahlah,Min. biarkan hari ini hyukjae hyung menggantikanmu siaran. Lagi pula lenganmu baru saja sembuh kan?" dan sekarang Kyuhyun kembali serius, ia tidak suka jika Sungminnya selalu memaksakan diri.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku sudah meminta ijin dari manager hyung, dan memohon-mohon pada monyet jelek itu untuk menggantikanmu hari ini. "

"Mhwoo? Aish! Kau selalu seenaknya."

"Biar saja, yang pasti aku tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin milikku rela diperkerjakan seperti sapi perahan oleh management ini hanya karena alasan profesionalitas."

"Kyu ̴ aku tidak begitu kok."

"Kau masih saja pergi siaran kemarin dengan kepala pusing dan tangan terkillir, apa nya yang tidak?" Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar tegas kali ini, ia tentu saja marah mengetahui Sungmin yang sakit masih saja pergi melaksanakan kewajibannya yang berlebihan itu.

"Kyuuu ̴ " Sungmin sudah kembali mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun yang membuang muka saat kali ini Sungmin yang harus mengalah, semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun memang benar. Mungkin tak ada salahnya mengambil libur hari ini."Arraseo kyu, aku akan dirumah saja hari ini."

Kyuhyun menoleh kembali menatap wajah sang kekasih yang tampak bersalah. Ia tersenyum dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah mungil milik Sungmin, membawa kedua mata mereka untuk saling bertatapan. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir plump Sungmin sekilas. "gomawo, chagiya. Bagaimana kalau kita tidur-tiduran saja hari ini? Hmm?"

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan usul Kyuhyun, ia merebahkan dirinya bersama Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur berseprai pink milik mereka, dan menjadikan lengan Kyuhyun sebagai bantalannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dengan mesra melingkarkan lengannya yang satu lagi pada pinggang ramping sang kekasih.

"Kau ingat ini tanggal berapa, Min?"

"13 Juli – Omoo!" Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut."Aku lupa Kyu ̴, mianhe.. " Sungmin nenatap mata namja-chingu nya dengan tatapan bersalah. Ya ia memang bersalah melupakan hari penting mereka. Hari jadi mereka yang ke-6.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau ada bersamaku saat ini, membuatku jauh lebih bahagia dibanding hadiah atau surprise apa pun." Jawab Kyuhyun tulus.

"Gomawo, kyu.. Aku beruntung memiliki namja chingu seperti dirimu, hehehe.. " Sungmin menunjukan tawa manisnya pada sang kekasih seraya mentap kedua bola mata obsidian milik Kyuhyun.

"Yang paling penting adalah, bahwa aku memilikimu disisiku saat ini dan untuk seterusnya. Aku menitipkan hatiku padamu,Min. maka dari itu jagalah dirimu baik-baik, aku akan sakit kalau kau sakit, jika kau sedih, aku akan turut mersakannya, jaga lah dirimu seperti kau menjagaku. Arraseo?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut untuk Sungminnya sebelum mengecup kening nanja manis yang kini meneteskan sebutir air mata akibat kata-kata tulus sang kekasih.

"A-aku mencintaimu Kyu." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, seolah takut kehilangan.

"Nado, Lee Sungmin. " Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin, menatap dalam pada bola mata foxy yang selalu membuatnya terpesona, "Suatu saat aku akan dengan lantang meneriakkan pada dunia bahwa kau hanya milikku. Mau kah kau menungguku sampai saat itu tiba?"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya, ia akan selalu menunggu namja dihadapanya ini walau Kyuhyun tak pernah memintanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah. Jangan berikan hatimu untuk orang lain, karena aku tak akan dapat hidup tanpanya, arraseo?" jemari Kyuhyun bermain-main dibibir bawah Sungmin, mengusapnya lembut menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir berwarna merah muda tersebut.

"Arraseo, Kyunnie." Sungmin tersenyum manis saat wajah Kyuhyun perlahan mulai mengeleminasi jarak pendek diantara mereka.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menyebutmu King Sungmin dalam ucapan terima kasih album ke-6 kita?" bisik Kyuhyun saat bibirnya hanya berjarak satu centi diatas bibir plump milik Sungmin.

"Cium aku, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat, "Because your wish is my command, King of my heart." Kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka berdua ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang penuh cinta dan hasrat yang menggelora.

-END-


End file.
